Nobody Knows Who I Really Am
by taokiomi93
Summary: Honda Kaori just moved in with her cousin, Hiroto, when she meets the handsome Kaiba Seto. The equally sarcastic pair quickly find themselves falling for one another, dragging Kaori deep into an ancient plt which began over 1000 years ago. M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**YuGiOh!**

Name: _Katelyn Taylor/ Honda Kaori _

Age: 16-17 through series, 27 in GX debut, currently 28 (basically same as Yugi)

Height: 5' 7"

Hair: Short Sandy-Blond Pigtails, Izuru Kira style bangs

Eyes: Grey

Personality: Spunky; temperamental; tomboyish; sarcastic; wise; caring; emo; kind

Duelist Rank: 4 ½ stars

Reincarnation of: Kashi, High Priest Seth's Apprentice

Crush: Kaiba Seto

BFF: Serenity Wheeler/ Kawai Shizuka/ Jonouchi Shizuka {Later befriends Mariku Ishutaru)

Family: Tristan Taylor/ Honda Hiroto (cousin)

Idolized by: Kaiba Mokuba

Theme Song: Life is Like a Boat by Rei Fu

**Japanese Character Names**

Yugi Muto: Mutou Yugi

Dark Yugi: Yami no Yugi

Joey Wheeler: Jonouchi Katsuya

Téa Gardener: Mazaki Anzu

Tristan Taylor: Honda Hiroto

Marik Ishtar: Ishutaru Mariku

Mai Valentine: Kujaku Mai

Duke Devlin : Otoji Ryuji

* * *

**Chapter 1: Enter! Honda Kaori!**

" ...The waves will guide you through another day_~!_ " Kaori sang along with her iPod as the bus pulled up by her cousin Hiroto's apartment complex.

She slung her backpack over her shoulder, grabbed her guitar case, and hopped off the bus. As she made her way across the street, she heard the honking of a horn. She turned her head and saw a limo racing towards her.

"OH FUCK!" she cried; jumping onto the sidewalk just in time.

The limo came to a halt, and a tall young man with brown hair and narrow blue eyes stepped out. Kaori guessed he was about a year older than her. He started towards her as her anger kicked in.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Tell your driver to watch where he's going, ass hole!!" Kaori was screaming her head off.

"I could tell you the same thing!" the man shouted back, "It's not my fault you were in the way."

"You want to run that by me again, Rich boy?!" Kaori had calmed somewhat and was now just simmering.

"You heard me," he replied calmly.

"Ass hole…" Kaori mumbled, turning her back to him.

"What was that?" he asked; grabbing Kaori harshly by the shoulder and whipping her back around.

"You heard me!" Kaori shouted at him.

"OI!" a headstrong voice with a Brooklyn accent was heard, along with 4 pairs of running feet.

The arrogant young man let go of Kaori and walked back to his limo, until a rock hit his head. Kaori turned around and saw Hiroto, with 3 other people. She guessed it was Hiroto who threw the rock.

"What's your problem, Kaiba?" the blonde was the one with the Brooklyn accent.

"Where do you get off beating up girls?" the girl with brown hair seemed annoying.

"She was asking for it, Jonouchi" the one known as Kaiba seemed peeved.

"Still…" the short one with tri-coloured hair began.

"Look," all of them looked at Kaori, "I wasn't hit, and he's right, I was asking for it. So, if you could all just shut up, I'd like to be shown to the apartment, Hiroto."

"Kaori?" Hiroto cried, "Is that really you?"

"No, it's fucking Santa Claus," Kaori rolled her eyes as Kaiba stifled a chuckle.

"You got something the say, Money Bags?" the Jonouchi one looked mad.

"Not to you, Mutt," Kaiba replied smoothly.

Jonouchi looked pissed, and had to be held back by the girl and the short one.

"Calm down, Katsuya," the short boy said as he struggled to hold Jonouchi back.

"Yeah," the girl was struggling with him as well, "He's only doing it because he knows it makes you mad."

"Yugi, Anzu, LET GO!" Katsuya cried furiously.

"What a loser," Kaori and Kaiba said in unison, and everyone looked at them.

Kaori looked over her shoulder at Kaiba and smirked, he was smirking right back. Kaori fully turned to him and put out her hand, still smirking.

"I think we should let bygones be bygones, you?" Kaori's eyes danced with a flame Kaiba found intriguing.

"Anyone who doesn't like that mutt is alright in my book," Kaiba took her hand and shook it.

"So, Kaiba," Kaori smiled, "What's your first name?"

"Why do you care?" Kaiba asked smugly.

"Well, if you don't have any problem with me, it would be nice to know your name," Kaori replied coldly.

"Seto," he said, turning back to his limo, "Kaiba Seto."

"Honda Kaori," she turned and walked towards her cousin and his friends.

_Nice to meet you, Seto._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Memories**

"Well, this is it," Hiroto smiled as he and Kaori came up to the school.

"**This** is the place?" Kaori asked, "**This** is the famous Domino High?"

"Uh, yeah…"

That was all Hiroto could say when he saw the look on Kaori's face. It was a look of utter disappointment. Well, maybe he had gone overboard with the description…

Kaori had met everyone after Seto left. She had met Bakura at school, and she seemed to get along with Yugi and Bakura the best. But, that's probably because she'd made friends with Seto and Anzu annoyed the shit out of her with the 24/7 friendship speeches.

Kaori had been going to school for a few weeks, and ran into Seto a good few times, usually while singing for her lunch at some fancy café. They'd gotten to know each other a lot better. But, she still didn't know what he did for a living, or how old he was. It was driving her nuts!

Kaori had had a peaceful morning; then it was lunchtime. Hiroto had grabbed her and they grabbed their food.

"Hiroto, Kaori, over hear!" Yugi and Bakura called to them.

"Hey Yugi, Bakura," Kaori smiled as she and Hiroto reached the gang, "How are you?"

"Great thanks… Oi, why aren't you wearing your uniform, again, Kaori?" Yugi asked surprised, looking at her street clothes and midnight blue hoodie.

"Yah," Bakura chimed in, "You never wear it."

"Oh," Kaori blinked, "I didn't like it, too preppy."

Anzu looked at Kaori like she had three heads. Kaori noticed and sent her a death glare, scaring Anzu into hiding behind Katsuya.

"You bug me, Prep!" Kaori glared harder at Anzu.

"And you bug ME, Tomboy!" Anzu cried back.

"LOSER!"

"FLUNKY!"

"BITCH!"

"HOE BAG!! OWCH!"

Kaori punched Anzu square in the face. Anzu stumbled and fell; all but Hiroto rushed to her side. Everyone looked at Kaori, who was boiling mad with a red knuckle.

"Why did you do that, Kaori?" Yugi cried as he helped Katsuya support Anzu.

"Yeah, what's your pro-?" Katsuya stopped short as tears fell from Kaori's eyes.

Bakura moved to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder, asking, "Kaori? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Kaori shoved him away and ran out of the cafeteria, out of the building, and off campus.

Kaori kept running as tears streamed uncontrollably. She didn't care where she was going, as long as she never had to face **them** again. It even started to rain. She ran and ran, until she ran into someone and fell on her butt.

Kaiba Seto towered above her.

Meanwhile, the gang was trying to figure out why Kaori acted the way she did. Only Hiroto was silent…

"Hiroto?" Katsuya waved a hand in front of his friend's face.

Hiroto snapped out of his daze, "What is it?"

"You've been awfully quiet, man," said Katsuya, "What's up?"

"You're a handful, aren't you?" Seto said coolly as he looked down at Kaori, "First, you almost get hit by my limo; then, you run into me."

When Kaori looked up at him, tears still streaming from her eyes and her purple eye line running, Kaiba seemed to soften a little.

"What am I going to do with you?" he chuckled; pulling the soaking Kaori up by her arm.

"Lock me up?" Kaori suggested playfully.

Seto smirked and dragged her into the building they had apparently been standing by. She didn't know where he was taking her, but she felt she could relax. She trusted Seto for some reason…

_Why am I so nice to this girl?_ Set wondered seriously. She was so familiar, and he felt some kind of deep-rooted affection towards her…

By the time Kaori snapped out of her dazed, she heard an elevator ding. Seto grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the elevator.

"Welcome back, Mr. Kaiba," a woman sitting in a desk smiled at them, "May I ask who your lovely friend is?"

Seto was about to tell her off, but Kaori said heartily, "Honda Kaori, Ma'am."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Kaori," the woman smiled, "I hope you stop by often. Mr. Kaiba doesn't have many friends, and-."

"Enough," Seto said sternly, "Get back to work, Yuko."

"Yes sir, Mr. Kaiba," the woman named Yuko smiled, "Nice meeting you Kaori."

"You too, Yuko," Kaori said happily as Seto dragged her into a room; his office, apparently.

Seto sat her down on the couch and went over to his desk. He pressed a button and through some towels at her. Kaori stared at the office as she dried off, and wondered what he did for a living.

_I wonder how old he is…_ She didn't even notice Seto sat right down beside her. When he cleared his throat, she jumped 5' in the air, almost.

"So," Seto was typing on his laptop, "Why aren't you in school? Skipping?"

"I ran off," Kaori replied straightly, "Anzu called me a hoe bag, so I punched her in the face and ran off."

"I've only known you for a few weeks now, but," Seto chuckled, "Doesn't sound like something a "tough-girl" like yourself would run off crying about."

"There's more to it," Kaori defended.

"Like what?" Kaiba seemed interested; he'd stopped typing.

"You wouldn't get it," Kaori's face was shadowed.

"How do you know if you won't tell me what it is?" Seto was giving her his undivided attention.

Sudden rage washed over Kaori as she screamed, "**Like you've ever been raped and left in an alley to die!**"

Meanwhile, Hiroto began to explain to his friends.

"You see," he began, "Before Kaori came to live with me, she was living with her uncle. The guy didn't care whether she was dead or alive. Anyways, Kaori lived in Tokyo, in the rough end of town. Lots of creepers were down that end, and one day, one got hold of her."

"What?" Seto's laptop had almost fallen off of his lap; so he set it down on the coffee table.

"It was last year," Kaori started slowly, "I had been living in Tokyo with my bastard uncle. That man didn't care whether I was dead or alive. I'd had a fight with the old man and left for cram school in a huff. Then it happened…"

"_I had been about half way there, when some trashy looking bikers had started flirting with me._

'_Hey, Baby," the one who appeared to be their slime-ball leader was the first to speak, "You wanna come have some fun with us?'_

'_No thanks,' I'd tried to sound as intimidating as possible._

_I'd started to walk away, but I didn't get far. They circled me and hit me a few times. When I'd started to cry for help, they pulled a blade. I got scared and ran for my life, knocking a couple people down in the process."_

Kaori chuckled momentarily, pulling her arms across her front. Tears streamed from her eyes as she began talking faster.

"_I hid in an alley, big mistake. I know that now because no one heard me screaming. He found me pretty fast._

_I still remember that hunger in his eyes when he said, 'Nice location, Hoe Bag. Now I don't have to share you.'_

_He belted me a few times to stop me from screaming. At least I blacked out, but I don't know what happened. After that, I woke up in hospital…they told me I'd been raped."_

Kaori was crying hysterically, breaking down in front of some guy she'd just met a few weeks before. Kaiba, on the other hand, was in shock. He couldn't believe she'd just told him something she'd probably never told anyone.

Kaori looked up at him as tears ran like rivers and said quietly, "I'm sorry, I'm probably wasting your time."

She was about to stand up, but Seto pulled her back down. Kaori looked up from his chest in surprise. There was a light tinge of pink of his cheeks.

"I can't let you leave my office like this," he then added under his breath, "Yuko would kill me."

Kaori tried to wipe the tears away, but he grabbed her hand.

"It's alright," he said softly, "You can cry, if you want. I'm right here, so you can drop the shield for a while."

Kaori smiled through the tears before burying her head in his chest and sobbing her heart out. Kaiba just rubbed her back as she cried. Kaori didn't know how long they were like that, but she liked it.

A little while after she stopped crying, it stopped raining outside. Kaori was going to leave, when she heard Seto cry out in frustration.

"What's wrong?" she asked turning swiftly.

"You were bawling for 3 hours and I was supposed to pick Mokuba up an hour ago!" he cried; grabbing her arm and running out of the office.

"Who's Mokuba?" Kaori asked, almost to herself, as Seto pulled her out to the parking garage.

"My younger brother," he answered pulling her into a limo.

"Why am I going with you?" Kaori asked indifferently.

"I need an excuse," he smirked before saying, "Drive."

The limo took off and Kaori almost fell out of her seat, only to be caught by Seto.

"You fall a lot, don't you?" he smirked pushing her back onto her seat, "Klutz."

"Oi!" Kaori cried out, a hurt tone in her voice.

"Don't cry again," Seto smirked even wider.

"I'm never going to cry in front of **you** again," Kaori pouted playfully.

"Good," Seto played right back, "You made me **late**."

Kaori chuckled and looked out the window.

_Seto, I wonder, what would I do without a friend like you?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hurt**

The limo pulled up next to elementary school. There was a little boy with long black hair and big eyes, the same blue as Seto's, standing at the school gate. He ran towards the limo. Seto told the driver to role down the window on Kaori's side. The little boy stared at Kaori.

"You're not Seto," he said confused.

"Nope," Kaori smiled, she thought he was adorable, "You must be Mokuba."

"That's right," he smiled, "Who are you?"

"Honda Kaori," she smiled back, "It's my fault your brother's late. Sorry."

"It's OK," Mokuba smiled, glancing at his brother through the window, "I get why he'd be late if he was with you. She's pretty, Nii-san."

"Get in Mokuba," Seto's cheeks were red.

Mokuba just smiled mischievously and opened the door. Kaori slid closer to Seto and Mokuba sat down beside her. When Kaori's hand touched Seto's, she blushed and his face turned red again. Mokuba laughed as the limo started up again.

"So," Seto said, breaking the awkward silence, "Where do you want us to drop you off?"

"Nearest hotel," Kaori said smiling, "I don't think I can face Hiroto for a while..."

"Why don't you stay with us?" Mokuba cried happily.

Kaori looked up at Seto shyly, checking his reaction.

"Only if you want, Kaori," Seto said, looking straight ahead.

"Thanks…" Kaori mumbled quietly, a smile plastered on her face.

At the Kaiba mansion, Kaori felt her jaw drop to the floor. It was HUGE! Seto smirked at her reaction and Mokuba laughed.

When they were inside, poor Kaori almost threw up; she was so shocked. It was the most gorgeous house she'd ever seen.

"Are you going to be alright?" Seto chuckled.

"It's just a house, Kaori," Mokuba laughed.

"You are the only person I've ever met who would say that," Kaori sweat-dropped.

Next came the butler, oh boy…

"Welcome home Mr. Kaiba, Master Mokuba," the elderly man bowed to the two brothers before turning to Kaori, "And how may I assist you, Young Lady?"

"Ano…" Kaori was about to faint.

"**Miss Honda** will be staying the night," Seto said as a maid took Kaori's hoodie.

_Wait, A MAID? How old is this guy again? Wait… He never told me._

"She'll be watching Mokuba tonight while I'm working," Seto declared, "Show her to the guest room, please."

_Whoa, whoa, wait, whoa, I'M watching Mokuba? _"When did that happen?" Kaori cried out.

Seto walked up to her, put his hand under her chin and binging his lips to her ear.

"When you made me late," he whispered in her ear, licking it before pulling away.

"OI!" Kaori was beat red as Seto walked out the door, "You jerk! You planned this from the start!"

She chased him out the door, only to be pinned to the front door. She heard the maids gasp and start whispering to each other. Mokuba's eyes were being shielded by the butler's hand, so she could only guess what it looked like.

"You just conveniently happened to make friends with Mokuba," Seto smirked at Kaori's red face, "I don't think Mokuba would mind if everyone's current assumptions were correct."

"What do you mean?" Kaori wasn't sure she liked where this was going.

Seto just smirked and brushed his lips against hers, and Kaori melted. Before she could respond, Seto pulled away, smirking all the while.

"By the way," he whispered, "I'm 17, you?"

"16," Kaori barely managed.

"Thought so," he smirked and started towards the limo, then called back, "If I get back early, you and I are going to dinner!"

"Kay!" Kaori called out to him, "You'd better be buying."

"Of coarse," Seto called back, "Like **you** could afford descent food!"

"**I heard that**!" Kaori shouted at him as he got into the limo.

"So," Kaori turned and saw a smiling Mokuba, "What do you wanna do first?"

Meanwhile, everyone was at Hiroto's apartment, worrying their asses off. They were scared she had gotten hurt or raped again.

They heard a knock at the apartment door and all jumped up. When they opened the door, Kaiba Seto stood before them.

"What do **you** want Kaiba?" Katsuya asked in a tone that declared that he was in the right mind to shoot Kaiba, as usual.

"Kaori's things," Kaiba stated clearly, "She's staying with me now."

"WHAT?" Katsuya nearly passed out, but Hiroto remained steady.

"In her room," Hiroto motioned Kaiba to the back room, "She only unpacked what she's wearing."

"Thanks," Kaiba went and grabbed the bag and guitar.

"You know she likes music, huh?" Hiroto asked with a spacey chuckle.

"I've talked to her while she was working," Kaiba admitted, "She's a great musician."

"Yeah," Hiroto sighed; then looked Kaiba in the eyes.

"Take care of her," he said sincerely, "She deserves it."

Kaiba just nodded as he walked out with Kaori's things. Katsuya looked fit to kill, Anzu looked upset, and Yugi was concerned. Anzu walked to the door as Kaiba was leaving.

"Kaiba," Seto turned to face Anzu, "Tell Kaori that I'm sorry for what I said. Tell her she doesn't have to forgive me; I just want her to know that I'm really sorry. If I had known, I wouldn't have-."

"It doesn't matter whether you knew or not," Seto's voice was as cold the arctic tundra, as though a long forgotten affection for Kaori had resurfaced, "You hurt her."

He left everyone standing, frozen by his voice, in the doorway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Death by Burning**

Kaori was pretty sure she had beaten Mokuba at every game he owned. Just because he was young, didn't mean she was going to go easy on him. Kaori seemed to be a video game master, which made Mokuba all the more determined.

"You will lose!" Mokuba cried exhausted; laying his head on Kaori's lap.

"Sorry, Mokie," Kaori chuckled, "Game over."

"Why can't you go easy on me?" Mokuba whined, "I'm just a kid!"

"Oi," Kaori said playfully, "Would you rather I went easy on you and you don't get any better; or, would you rather I go all out and you get better? It's your choice, Mokie."

Mokuba whined in defeat as the games room door opened to reveal Seto. Mokuba jumped up and ran to his brother, clinging to his waist. Kaori stood and walked over to them

"Nii-san!" he cried out, "Kaori's being mean!"

"Just because I beat him at a video game," Kaori laughed, patting Mokuba on the head.

"More like every video game in this house!" Mokuba cried.

"Hey," Kaori bent down to Mokuba's level, winking at the small boy, "I bet your brother would get his butt kicked even worse."

"Yah," Mokuba laughed, letting go of Seto, "You'd kick his butt."

"Oh, really?" Seto cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh oh, Mokie," Kaori giggled teasingly, "Now he's interested."

"We'll see about that," Seto went and sat down on the floor, taking a controller and giving Kaori a challenging look.

"Bring it on," Kaori plopped down beside her challenger, "I'm not afraid of you."

"That proves you've never fought a pro," Seto smirked as Kaori selected battle mode.

"Maybe not a pro duelist," Kaori smirked, "But, you've obviously never dealt with a video gaming expert!"

The battle went on for about 30 seconds before Kaori was declared winner. Seto slammed his fist into the ground.

"Rematch!" he cried, "Right now!"

"You're setting a bad example for Mokie," Kaori smiled sweetly, "And besides, weren't you taking me for food?"

Seto growled in defeat before getting up. Kaori hopped up and walked to the door, Mokuba at her heals.

The three were at the front door and Kaori couldn't find her hoodie.

"Ano… Seto?" Kaori asked, "Where's my hoodie?"

"Forget about it," Seto sighed; opening the door, "It's at nice evening, besides, you look fine."

"I'd still like to know where that maid put my hoodie," Kaori protested.

"Up in your room, probably," Mokuba said smiling.

"Oh," Kaori said stupidly, causing Mokuba to laugh and Seto to chuckle.

"Are you laughing at me?" Kaori asked sweetly.

"Yes," Seto stated clearly, making Kaori growl.

The two teenagers were heading out the door when Mokuba tackled Kaori from behind. Kaori looked back, surprised, to see Mokuba with his head buried in the small of her back.

"Night, you guys," Mokuba said quietly.

"Night Mokie," Kaori said in a motherly tone.

"Night Mokuba," Seto said vaguely as he watched Kaori; she looked so at peace…

The next thing Seto knew, it was his turn for a hug, and Kaori's turn to smile. Mokuba let go and ran back to the door.

"Have fun, you guys!" Mokuba called from the door.

"We will," Kaori called back.

When they got to the café, Kaori smiled. He was taking her to the place where they'd had their first descent conversation.

_Kaori had just gotten a job singing at a fancy little café and the pay was great. _

_Kaori had just finished up with her lunchtime lineup of music, when Seto walked into the café. Kaori smiled when she'd seen her new friend. She'd leapt off her seat to talk to him._

"_Hey," she'd said playfully, "How've you been?"_

"Kaori," she snapped out of her trance and looked at Seto, "We're here."

Kaori hopped out of the limo, hitting the driver who had come to open her door. She bowed and apologized numerous times. By the time Seto got to her, she had bowed for the 500th time.

"I'm really sorry," Kaori stated repeatedly.

"Really, Miss Honda," the driver waved his hands in front of his face, "There is no need to apologize."

"Enough," Kaori stopped bowing and turned to face a smiling Seto, "You've apologized enough, Kaori."

"Y-yes Seto," Kaori said quietly; blushing all the while.

"Now you sound like Mokuba," he smirked as he walked towards the door.

Kaori simply declared that the end of the discussion.

When they were inside, everyone was watching them. Well, they were watching Seto…

"Why does everyone keep staring at you?" Kaori asked once they were sat down, "It's starting to bug me."

"Get used to it," Seto remarked as their waitress handed them a couple menus, "I own a multi-million dollar corporation, and I was once the King of Games. People are going to stare."

"WHAT?" Kaori cried, "You never told me that!"

"I thought anyone who's a duelist would have figured it out," Seto smirked, "Not very swift, are you?"

"I didn't own a TV," Kaori scowled, "So sue me."

"You didn't?" Seto seemed surprised.

"Nope," Kaori smiled, looking through the menu, "My uncle did own one, but I was never allowed to watch. He'd always get drunk at a bar then come home and hit me when I was younger, so I stayed away from anything he told me to stay away from. I didn't get grounded, I got beat."

Seto didn't know what to say. Kaori had just admitted something so terrible so openly to him.

_She really trusts me,_ Seto thought, amazed.

"_Take care of her. She deserves it,"_ Hiroto's voice rang through his head, and Seto knew what he had meant.

"What happened to your parents?" Seto asked; uncertainty in his voice.

Kaori's eyes became glazed with sorrow, "They died in a fire when I was 8."

Seto's eyes widened from shock; her parents had died just like his. The waitress came and took their orders.

When she left, Kaori decided to continue.

"My mother was 6 months pregnant," Kaori began, "My parents were so excited, and I was too. I used to listen to the baby kicking in her stomach. It was supposed to be a boy.

"It was the night before my 9th birthday, and the house caught fire. My father got caught under some rubble, and my mother threw me out of the door the instant before the entire front of the house came down on her. I always feel like it's my fault she died…"

A tear began to roll down Kaori's cheek, but Seto whipped it away with his thumb. Kaori's eyes met his as he held her hand.

"Don't cry," Seto said strictly, but then added softly, "I hate it when you cry."

Kaori's face lit on fire, and she could feel people staring at them. Kaori quickly averted her gaze from Seto's when the food came. They ate in silence, looking at each other once in a while. When they'd finished, Seto paid and they headed out to the door.

When they were outside, people with cameras, film equipment, and notepads swarmed the two. Kaori gasped in shock, grabbing Seto's arm and holding on tightly. The driver had run from the limo to try and fight off the paparazzi as Seto cursed under his breathe.

"Someone must have called them," Seto said, ignoring the questions he was being swamped with.

"Mr. Kaiba!" they all called, following up with multiple questions.

"Mr. Kaiba!" one woman holding a notepad called, then pointed at Kaori, "Would you mind telling us who this young lady is?"

"Is she your girlfriend?" a man holding a video camera called.

Many others coaxed him to answer the question as the driver was holding them off with an umbrella. Seto sighed in frustration and put his arm around Kaori's waist, whisking her off towards the limo. People continued to follow them as Seto opened the door and gently push Kaori inside; the driver went around to his seat.

"Her name is Honda Kaori," Seto stated loud and clear, "And she **is** my girlfriend."

The paparazzi began with more questions, but Seto just got in the limo, held onto Kaori, and told the driver to drive.

Kaori's face was red as Seto held her tightly to his side. The two were silent for a while, until Kaori decided to speak.

"So," she said playfully, leaning on Seto, "Was that your way of asking me something?"

"I'll tell you when we get home," Seto chuckled when Kaori's shoulders tensed with impatience.

"Meany…" Kaori teased.

When the two arrived home, Mokuba ran down the stairs to greet them. He latched on to Kaori's waist and snuggled his head into her stomach.

"Welcome home," Mokuba said sleepily.

"I think someone's tired," Kaori said in a motherly tone, "Off to bed, Mokie."

"I know," Mokuba yawned, "I just wanted to congratulate you guys."

"Congratulate us on what?" Seto asked surprised.

"They said on the news, 'Kaiba Seto was seen eating dinner with his new girlfriend, Miss Honda Kaori, at the Fujika Café in downtown Domino. Mr. Kaiba was seen leaving with his arm around the Miss Honda's waist as his limo driver fought off the paparazzi.'" Mokuba repeated what seemed to be the broadcast.

"It's time for bed, Mokuba," Seto said before Kaori could respond.

"OK," Mokuba said, heading up the stairs, "Night, you guys."

"Night, Mokuba," Kaori called up the stairs.

"Wow," Seto said amused, "They broke the news before I even got a chance to ask."

"Well," Kaori retorted, "You did tell them I was your girlfriend."

"I figured you'd think I was shutting them up," Seto smirked.

"I'm a lot smarter than that," Kaori saw a comment coming, "Yes, I mean it. I'm a straight A student who goes through 5 novels in one week."

"This is proof that you never stop learning," Seto teased.

"Jerk," Kaori mumbled under her breath, and then said, "So, what were you going to say to me?"

Seto smirked and pinned her against the wall, like he had earlier, and rested his head on top of hers. As he wrapped his arms around her waist, Kaori blushed madly and her mind told her to get out of there; but her body and soul told her to stay, to enjoy his touch…

"I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend," Seto said smoothly.

"S-sure," Kaori stammered in shock, then buried her head into Seto's chest, "That would be great."


End file.
